Wild Hope
by dont break my heart
Summary: PREQUEL FOR SET YOU FREE MY OTHER CLIQUE FANFICTION. want to know how the couples ended up together? follow this tale of lies cheating backstabbing and love. it gets better after chapter one, promise.
1. Wild Hope

**A/N: **Here's the prequel I promised y'all, find out how the couples ended up together to form the children you've read about in _Set You Free._ I may or may not continue writing this, it's just a tester and short. No constructive criticism please. I'm serious.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Clique. If I did I'd be a rich girl (na na na na)

**Massie Block:** Still the fabulous alpha you all remember, but a little more vulnerable and a smidge more mature. After taking a break from Derrick Harrington at the end of ninth grade, they got back together the middle of last school year and she feels as if they never broke up in the first place. When Derrick starts acting distant, Massie is going to find out that sometimes you can't trust a certain best friend of yours alone with your boyfriend.

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is trying out different things this year, after breaking up with Josh this Spanish beauties heart is in serious pain. But who's she got her eye on now? An older man of course! Be careful, Leesh, you should know by now not to play with fire.

**Claire Lyons:** Kuh-laire is currently not dating anyone and focusing on acting again. Currently she has the lead in the school play (clap for Claire everyone!) and has her eye on the new boy. But when she starts receiving love notes from someone, who is this girl going to end up with before graduation?

**Kristen Gregory**: After injuring herself last season, this girl has been hitting the books harder than usual and finds herself battling the smartest guy in the school for valedictorian. She of course won't go down without a fight. And her boyfriend, Dune, will do anything to help her. But what happens when she starts crushing on the guy she is supposed to hate?

**Dylan Marvil:** After making the biggest mistake of her life, Dylan finds her life going down the drain. Will this red head be able to graduate or will she drop out after she finds everyone hates her? And most of all, will love finally knock on her door?

_  
In the crazy world  
Anything can happen  
If you will it to  
I'm just a hazy girl  
Blurring all the edges  
Only seeing blue  
It's a Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
A Wild Hope  
Everything will be alright  
Lost inside  
A painting of a city on a hotel wall  
Days goes by_  
_Wasting golden hours in the fall_

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**7:54 P.M**

"Ehmagawd, you guys, can you believe we're in our last semester of high school?" Massie Block squealed at her best friends, otherwise known as the pretty committee.

"It's crazy." Alicia Rivera agreed, and smiled at her friends. "It still feels like Kuh-laire just moved here."

Claire blushed and said, "Sure it does, except you guys treat me better now." She smiled at them, glad that things were going good so far. Over winter break she found herself actually missing TPC.

Kristen giggled and nudged Claire's stomach. "Oh, come on. We didn't treat you that bad."

"You put paint on the back of my white jeans," Claire reminded them, rolling her eyes. "trying to make me look like I started my period." She cringed at the memory.

"I totally forgot about that!" Dylan Marvil exclaimed, taking a bite of ice cream.

Alicia wrinkled her nose at the red head and said, "How can you even eat that? It's fuh-reezing!"

Dylan shrugged before shoving another spoonful in her mouth. "I don't know really." She smiled at them before saying, "I'm starting a new diet tomorrow. Grapefruit and water only, so I guess I want to have one last hooray with the junk food." She winked.

"Dylan, you're so not fat, you don't need a diet." Claire said to the girl, studying her. It has been a while since Dylan had pulled a different diet and she was starting to get worried about why Dylan suddenly wanted to lose weight.

"I do," Dylan pointed towards her flat stomach. "I gained like, ten pounds over break."

Massie rolled her eyes before snorting. "Whatever you say porky."

"See!" Dylan said, pointing at Massie. "Told you, I'm totally fat." She then added, "I wonder how much fat camp would be." As an after thought.

Alicia snorted, following Massie's lead. Sending everyone except Dylan into a giggle fit.

"Sorry." Massie said, smiling brilliantly. "I just couldn't resist dah-ling."

"Whatever." Dylan mumbled and crossed her pale arms. She looked up at the clock, and got up. "I should go."

"Why?" Massie snapped, looking at the clock also. Sure, it was almost 8 o'clock, but why would Dylan want to leave now? She was so touchy, couldn't she take a joke?

"Because I promised mom I'd be home early and—"

"Right." Massie rolled her amber eyes and twirled a piece of her hair. "Whatevs. No biggie. Bye." Acting like she didn't care.

"Bye." Claire waved to Dylan, in a friendly manner and stood up to give her a hug. She whispered to the red head, "Call me later."

Dylan nodded and smiled at Kristen and Alicia before she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Gawd what is her problem?" Alicia complained. Scooting closer to Massie. "I mean, she's been acting so weird lately."

"Ever since Christmas break started," Kristen nodded her head, agreeing. "I mean, since she was the only one who didn't go anywhere."

"Besides my poor Derrington." Massie smiled, bringing her wrist into the middle of everyone and pointing to a charm of a purple rose. "He got me this for Christmas. He had it custom made and everything."

The other girls stared enviously at it before Kristen sighed and said, "Dune never buys me anything custom made." And pouted.

"I'm so lucky." Massie smiled and sighed, day dreaming about Derrick of course.

**HARRINGTON RESIDENCE **

**DERRICK'S ROOM**

**8:23 P.M**

"Hey." Derrick hollered out his window at the sight of a red head marching up his driveway. He was used to seeing Dylan come up the driveway, since the both of them were the only ones home over the holiday, they_ hung out _a lot.

She smiled and waved at him and came to the window. "Help me in?"

He opened his window and took the screen out, she handed him her purse and slipped off her shoes as he pulled her in. He noticed she looked like she had been crying a bit and asked, "You alright?"

She took in a deep breath, "No. Not really. I mean, yeah I guess. It's just, I think Massie and I just got into a teensy fight."

"I'm sorry." He replied, starring at her for a few minutes. Over the break they had really become close and he was starting to consider her one of his best friends, they truly understood each other. But Massie could never find out that they didn't just talk whenever they hung out, they were more like friends with benefits. "What happened?" He asked, waiting for her reply. His heart suddenly started pounding. "You didn't you know--"

"No!" She replied before she slipped off her green trench coat and it fell to the floor. She sat down on his bed and began, "Well, I mean…she just basically called me fat and started snorting at me."

"Ouch." He said rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "Harsh."

She shrugged and said, "Whatever I've been dealing with it since, well, forever."

"You're better than that," He blurted out, starring at the girl next to him. He noticed her blushing, which she had never done before in front of him.

"Thanks." She starred up at him with her sad green eyes, and pushed her red hair away from her pale skin.

"Yeah." He said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Dylan kissed him back before saying, "This is really wrong. We shouldn't--"

"I know." He replied, bringing her face back to his. "I don't care."


	2. Viva la Vida

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go it was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

**BOCD  
OUTSIDE  
2:41 p.m**

"Claire!" Dylan shouted in the direction of the familiar blonde haired girl and tugged on her tan arm. "Hey." She pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes so she cold see better, since the wind was pretty strong her hair kept getting in her face, wishing she would have pulled it back that morning.

"Hey." Claire said, glancing down at her shoes and avoiding Dylan's eyes as if she were angry with her. She didn't know, did she? That's crazy. Of course she didn't.

"Sorry I didn't call you last night." Dylan quickly apologized, glancing around to make sure Massie wasn't coming anytime soon. "I just wasn't feeling very well after Massie's house."

"It's fine." Claire said cheerily, glancing at a piece of paper in her hand and letting silence pass between them.

"You sure?" Dylan asked, starring at her friend. "I mean you just got really quiet…"

"Oh," Claire said, as if she were snapping back to reality and then returned her attention back to the neatly folded piece of paper that seemed as if it were attached to her small hands. "it's just, I got this really weird note in my locker—"

"Let me see." Dylan said, grabbing the piece of paper from her hand and studying it, her green eyes looking at the paper and then back to Claire. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I don't know." Claire sucked in her breath, obviously cold. "I mean, it could be anyone."

"It kind of looks like Kemp or Josh's handwriting." Dylan observed, starring at the paper and then looking up and laughing. "No, Kemp wouldn't know how to spell half of these words. It has to be Josh."

"Ew," Claire wrinkled her delicate nose and giggled. "Yeah right, I mean…I haven't really had a conversation with him…ever."

"Right." Dylan said, handing the note back to Claire and chuckling. "You just randomly kissed him in seventh grade."

Claire sighed and rolled her ocean colored eyes. "I wish it were from Cam."

"Claire!" Dylan started, glancing around for her driver. "Are you trying to tell me you're not over him?"

Claire shrugged, and waved someone over. _Massie._

"Kuh-laire, you were supposed to meet me by my locker after school." Massie complained, slinging her new crème Kathy van Zeeland shoulder bag over her slim shoulders.

"Sorry." Claire mumbled towards Massie before saying. "It's just I got this note in my locker, and I've been thinking about it. I lost my head, sorry."

"It's fine." Massie pouted, unzipping her purse and grabbing her Jelly Belly flavored Glossip Girl. "Hey Dyl." Massie finally said in the direction of Dylan. "How goes it?"

"It's fine." Dylan said, afraid to look Massie in the eyes. "Oh, there's my ride." She said skipping out towards a black hummer, her green Steve Madden heels clacking. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Claire waved

Massie smiled in the direction of the hummer and hollered, "Call me tonight, we can go out to Starbucks. I feel like we haven't chatted in forever, darling." and smacked her lips before she fluffed her hair, which hadn't changed since that morning regardless of the windy weather.

Dylan rolled down her window and replied, "We'll see." before driving off into the distance.

Massie returned her attention to Claire and smiled. "So what's the note say?"

Claire handed the note to Massie. Massie scanned the notes contents which read:

_Dear Claire,_

_I have watched you from affair for years. We shared a moment many years ago, but have barely spoken since. It is our last year in high school, and I wish to be with you. I think I love you._

"Wow." Massie took a deep breath and shivered, handing Claire the note and pulling her coat in closer. "Who do you think it's from?"

"Dylan thinks the hand writing is like Josh and Kemp's, but we both think it's from Josh." Claire replied, slipping the note in her brown Dooney & Bourke satchel and sighing.

"Alicia won't be to happy about that, if it's Josh." Massie replied, waving over Isaac who was just now pulling up in the Range Rover. "Speaking of which, I know Kristen had debate after school but where the hell is Alicia?"

"I think she had to stay after school and talk to Mr. Jackson." Claire replied, glancing at Massie before opening the door to the Range Rover and stepping inside.

"Ooh," Massie started, with a giggle. "If I wasn't so madly in love with Derrick, I would so chase after Mr. Jackson." Then came a sigh. Almost every girl in the senior class, no scratch that, the school had a crush on Mr. Jackson, the twenty-three year old Chemistry teacher. "He's so hawt."

"Ah-greed." Claire nodded her head, laughing. "Now if only he wrote that note to me."

Massie snorted and covered her mouth. "Whoops." Sending Claire into and even bigger laughing attack.

**BOCD  
MR. JACKSON'S CHEMISTRY ROOM  
2:50 p.m**

"Alicia, if you want to pass this class you're going to have to try harder." Alicia's Chemistry teacher, Mr. Jackson, said to her after school the first day back from break. "You're a smart girl, you just need to apply your self like you did the first three six weeks."

Alicia sighed and glanced at Mr. Jackson. It was hard for her not to just lean over and kiss him right now, he was the hottest teacher at BOCD and he was only like five years older than her. "I guess I've just been distracted lately." She offered, twirling a piece of her dark hair and leaning back in her chair, showing off some leg in her hot pink bubble dress.

"And what's that?" Mr. Jackson leaned forward in his chair, obviously interested to hear what could possibly distract the gorgeous girl in front of him.

Alicia took a deep breath and said, "Well, I just recently broke up with my boyfriend, I guess I'm just having a hard time with that. And I'm scared about the future." She glanced down at her black heels.

"How long were you dating this boy?" Mr. Jackson pressed, glancing at her before saying. "No, never mind. That is probably none of my business."

"It's fine," Alicia encouraged him and flashed him one of her seductive smiles. "I was dating him for around four years." She allowed a piece of her hair to fall into her eyes.

"Well, you're a very beautiful girl." Mr, Jackson smiled at her, causing Alicia to become really warm and her heart to start pounding her chest.

"Thank you." She replied softly, before glancing at the clock. "But I don't want people to just like me for my looks." She said, it was true in a way but in another she didn't want to be ugly.

"I see." Mr. Jackson replied, not taking his eyes off Alicia until the other chemistry teacher, Mrs. Pruitt materialized in the doorway.

"Hi there," Mrs. Pruitt said, glancing between Alicia and Mr. Jackson. "I need to steal you away, we're having a meeting in the office." She stepped over to his desk, offering a sweet smile. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just going over her grades." Mr. Jackson replied, standing up from his desk. "I was just about ready to dismiss her anyways." He smiled at Mrs. Pruitt and picked up some of his things, "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Rivera."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson." Alicia purred before she walked out into the hall smiling to herself. As she cat walked her way down the hall, she heard Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Pruitt walking to the main office for their meeting, and she couldn't help herself but to turn around and look at them. He was looking too.


	3. Goodbye

A/N: There's a preview of what's to come in the next few chapters on my profile. Check it out. The more you review this chapter, the quicker I update (I have the next two chapters written, so go awn)

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
_

**MARVIL ESTATE**

**DYLAN'S ROOM**

**4:02 P.M**

Dylan Marvil not only felt like a bad friend, she knew she was a bad friend. She felt like pond scum. Who did she think she was anyways, hooking up with her best friend's boyfriend? Sure Massie gave her every reason to treat her like shit, but to hook up with someone else's boyfriend? That just wasn't right, it wasn't acceptable. Regardless of how Massie Block treated her sometimes, two wrongs don't make a right, she is still one of her friends.

Dylan picked up her pink razr and dialed the number that had become so familiar to her this summer. "Derrick?" She asked, practically squeaked.

"Yeah?" He asked, surprised that she was calling him this early in the day probably.

"Can you come over?" She asked into the phone and starred at her room. It wasn't very clean, and she really needed to have her maid come upstairs and clean it.

"Um," Derrick pondered for a minute before saying. "Yeah, I suppose I could grace you with my presence." He replied, trying to be funny. A comment that Dylan would have normally laughed at, but today it just annoyed her.

"Good." Dylan replied sternly and added, "See you in twenty." Before she closed her phone in a tough manner and groaning. She had to end this.

After waiting in her room for thirty minutes, he was ten minutes late, the butterflies started to grow in her stomach. Like Blair Waldorf said, those butterflies must die. There was a buzz on her intercom, she walked over to it and waited for her housekeeper to say something.

"You have visitor Miss Marvil." Her housekeeper said loudly in her high pitched accent, then added. "Want me to send him up?"

"Please." Dylan said, walking over to her door and opening it. She was greeted by the sound of foot steps coming up her stairs and the smell of men's cologne.

"Hey." Derrick said, walking into Dylan's room and closing the door. "What's up? Are you okay?" He studied her face, trying to figure out why she called him.

"You're late." Dylan said simply, sitting on her bed. "Nothings wrong." She looked around nervously letting the silence stretch out. "But, I do think we should end this now."

"End what?" Derrick teased, sitting beside her and smiling. God he was so cocky sometimes. "Because I know you don't want to end this." He stood up and wiggled his butt, causing Dylan to start laughing.

"Seriously, though." Dylan said after she stopped laughing. "I mean…Massie's my best friend, I can't keep this from her…"

"I know." Derrick took in a deep breath and glanced down at his feet. He gently gave her a hug and stood up, heading for the door. "For what it's worth, I really like you."

Dylan gave a soft smile and sighed, "I really like you too." She stood up and waved. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Derrick replied, putting his hat on his head and opening the door to leave.

"Friends?" He turned around, asking her. He was unsure if they were still friends.

"Always." Dylan smiled and glanced at the clock. "Now go." She said, laughing and pointing at the door.

He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, "Hot date?"

"Going to see your girlfriend." Dylan laughed and picked up a pair of shoes that she had sitting to the side of her door.

His eyes grew wide and he asked, "You aren't going to say anything are you?"

As Dylan slipped on her shoes and grabbed her green coat she looked at him and said, "Do you think I'm crazy?" She twirled her finger to the side of her ear, looking like a first grader and smiled.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**6:08 P.M**

"Hey, Massie." A girls voice called into Massie's bedroom, the sound of the door closing followed with a smell of her Juicy Couture perfume, giving it away that it was Dylan entering the room.

Massie looked up from her desk, where she was hunched over her laptop in a very un ladylike manner. "Hey."

Dylan stepped closer to the desk and took a seat on the floor and smiled up at Massie. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." Massie shrugged, closing the laptop and turning her attention towards Dylan. "Did you hear?"

Dylan gulped, still nervous about Massie finding out about her and Derrick…even if they had decided to end it. "What?"

"Leesh is totally crushing on Mr. J." Massie rolled her eyes but had a hint of pride in her voice. "And she thinks he's returning the feelings."

Dylan giggled and replied, "Really?"

"I can see it." Massie laughed and then straightened a piece of shirt before adding, "I mean he does seem like he'd go for girls like her."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked curiously, she had heard Massie talk trash about everyone—including herself, but she still didn't understand why she did. Nor did she understand what she meant by "girls like her".

Massie pushed her hair back and leaned forward, "Well, I mean…take the way she dresses for instant." She said, implying that Alicia often wore shorter skirts lately and lower cut shirts. "It's nothing personal, you know. He just seems like a playboy." She giggled and then said, "So what's new in your life?"

"Nothing." Dylan shrugged, her red hair bobbing from the sudden movement. "You?"

Massie smiled and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Dylan nodded, leaning closer and touching pinkies with her friend.

Massie pulled out her phone and shook it in front of Dylan's face. "Derrick texted me like, a minute before you came saying to meet him in the courtyard before school tomorrow."

"And?" Dylan asked a little to eagerly.

"I think he's going to ask me to prom." Massie smiled proudly and then noticed the look of sadness that was now etched across Dylan's face. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone before then." Massie said encouragingly, misreading the look of sadness.

Dylan smiled in return and said, "Well that's cool, but, prom is like…forever away."

"True." Massie said, tapping her nail to her chin and letting out a sigh. "Maybe he's proposing?"

Dylan giggled, and said, "You're not serious right?"

"What do you mean?" Massie asked in the tone of voice that you could tell she was day dreaming.

"It's just…you both are so young, I don't think it would happen." Dylan said nervously tapping her fingers on her knee. "I'm not saying that in a mean way, I'm saying it truthfully cause I'm your friend."

"I guess you're right." Massie said with a sigh.

**THE PINEWOOD**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM**

**6:30 P.M  
**

"Ugh!" Kristen Gregory slammed her notebook down on her cheap desk, causing a few pencils to fall and her boyfriend to wake up from his nap on her floor.

"Whoa, you okay?" Dune Baxter asked, slowly sitting up from the pillow he was laying on.

"It's just…" Kristen started, starring at him and letting out a giggle because his hair was sticking up and he looked like a hobo. "I can't focus." She reached over and fixed his hair for him.

Dune leaned in a stole a quick kiss from her and sighed. "Should I leave?"

"No, no." Kristen shook her head and bent over to pick up the pencils that were scattered under her desk. "If you left I'd probably end up letting myself fall asleep."

Dune laughed and said, "What're you working on?"

"A paper for The Iliad." Kristen replied, glancing at the book that was sitting on her desk. "I really don't like this story." She wrinkled her nose and pushed a piece of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Me either." Dune agreed looking equally disgusted. "So, Tyler has this weird idea."

"Which is?"

"That he's going to get valedictorian over you." Dune said simply and laughed, "But he's totally wrong you're going to steal it from his punk ass."

"I don't know…" Kristen said with a sigh, opening her notebook again. "But I know that I won't get it if I don't get this paper finished."

**RIVERA ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM**

**7:41 P.M**

"Hey, Nina." Alicia said into her hot pink phone. She was in need of some serious advice over Mr. Jackson, she wasn't sure who to turn to. She figured she'd call her cousin, Nina, because they had become very close the past few years—no matter the distance. "I need some advice."

"I'm listening." Nina purred into the phone, her accent thick and Alicia could almost see her batting her dark eyelashes and looking intently at her.

"Well," Alicia started. "There's this extremely hawt teacher and I've noticed he's been giving me the eye lately—"

"Affairs with a teacher, leetle Leesh?" Nina said in shock. "No-no, not a good idea."

Alicia laughed, "He's only like five years older then me."

"Well he's mine then." Nina said jokingly. "Cause then he's only four years older then me."

"If I can't have him I'd rather Celia or Isobel get him." Alicia said simply, and seriously. She would rather have Celia or Isobel date him than Nina for some reason.

"You can't see me cousin but I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

"Ladies and gentlemen the always mature, Nina Callas." Alicia kidded into the phone, sending the both of them into giggles as if they were first graders.

"Yes, well, I should go I think Eric wants to go out tonight." Nina breathed into the phone. Eric was Nina's boyfriend, they had been dating for two years now and they were talking about moving in together. "Just one thing leetle cousin?"

"What's that?"

"Don't play with fire." Nina said simply.

"When did you become so wise?" Alicia asked with a sigh, knowing that Nina was right.

"Years of practice." Nina said before adding. "I'll talk to you later, same time next week?"

"Yeah." Alicia said, hanging up her phone.

**LYONS ESTATE**

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**9:56 P.M**

"Jeeze Layne, ever hear of picking up your phone?" Claire joked into her new pink env2 and waited for the response of her friend.

"Sorry." Layne's voice seemed extremely loud. "I just woke up." She explained.

"It's fine." Claire's blue eyes wandered to her desk where she had placed the note from her locker. She still didn't have the slightest idea who placed it there or what they saw in her. She looked up at the poster that was hanging from her ceiling, it was the movie poster from 'Dial L For Loser." And suddenly she really missed the time she spent filming that in middle school when she first arrived in Westchester many years ago.

There was a few minutes of silence and Layne sighed, "What's on your mind Lyons?"

"Nothing." Claire started but then added. "Everything."

"Everything as in?"

"Well, I mean…" Claire tried to find words to explain what was going through her head. "Have you ever felt like, really lonely?"

"I guess." Layne said, clearly not understanding what Claire meant. Heck, Claire didn't even know what she meant.

"I got this note in my locker today…"

"Go on." Layne told her friend.

Claire sighed before saying, "Well, it was like a secret admirer note."

"Ooh." Layne said. Claire could almost see her smile through the phone.

"And it's really bothering me, I want to know who it's from." Claire finished after reading Layne the piece of paper and placing it safely in her desk drawer, switching ears on her phone.

"You know what?" Layne asked before sneezing. "Sorry I think I'm catching a cold, hold on I got to blow my nose." Claire heard the phone be place down and then the sound of Layne blowing her nose. _Ew._ "I saw someone standing by your locker earlier this morning."

"Really? Who?" Claire asked eagerly.


	4. Lovebug

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

**BOCD  
COURTYARD  
NOON  
**

"I honestly don't know what he sees in her." Alicia said, motioning towards the table where Mr. Jackson was sitting with one of the English teachers, Ms. Isailovich. "I mean, she isn't even that pretty."

"And she's super boring." Massie agreed, bobbing her head as she took a bite of her sushi. "Trust me, I had her freshmen year."

"Ah-greed." Alicia smirked, glancing at the curly blonde haired teacher with envy.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, "I actually think she is pretty."

"That's why you're not as popular as us." Massie stuck her tongue out jokingly and laughed. "No offense."

"None taken." Claire shrugged and glanced down at her meatloaf. "Is this even considered food?" She took a piece of it on her fork and jiggled it around and put it under Dylan's nose.

Dylan took a bite of it and gagged. "No." And everyone giggled.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late." Kristen appeared at the table, slamming her books onto the table and sitting down next to Claire. "I had a meeting with—"

"Some big important guy." Massie said sarcastically. "You don't have to explain." And smiled in the direction of Kristen.

Kristen let out a nervous giggle and took a look at Claire's tray. "What are you eating?"

"Nothing." Claire said pushing the tray away from her. "I thought I saw it move."

"Ew." Everyone said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Massie asked, pointing towards a girl dressed in a preppy casual outfit, all from Ruehl.

Alicia shook her head and said, "I can honestly say I have no clue." Before returning her attention back to the table Mr. Jackson was sitting at.

"Laura! Over here, you can sit with my friends." Kristen yelled from the table motioning the girl over. "Hey!" She gave the girl a hug, and TPC got a closer look. She was short, probably only around five feet and had long blonde hair with a streak of pink in it. "Guys, this is Laura. She's Dune's cousin and is going to be here for the semester."

"Nice to meet you," Claire smiled warmly at the girl. "I really like your shoes." She motioned to Laura's hot pink Keds.

"Thank you." Laura replied and waved at the others. "Hey."

Alicia snapped back from starring at Mr. Jackson's table and mumbled a 'Hello' before excusing herself.

"I like your outfit." Dylan smiled at her noting the jeans with a tan tank top under a blazer.

"Thanks." Laura started to sit down in Alicia's seat before Massie glared at her.

"Just because she got up doesn't mean you can sit there." Massie said starring the girl down with her amber eyes and adding. "Go sit in the empty seat next to Dylan."

"What are you my _mother_?" Laura asked returning the glare and letting out a sigh before she sat down next to Dylan.

"Difference between me and your mother is I'm nawt fat," Massie replied coolly before saying, "So, I know it's a bit early, but, I think we should throw a Valentines party."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Dylan agreed, clapping her hands and smiling.

Claire smiled, "Good idea, Mass. I mean since it's the last year that we'll all be together."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Dylan said slouching in her seat.

"I think it will also help you, Claire, find out who your secret admirer is." Massie said, smirking at her friends.

"You have a secret admirer?" Laura asked, they all almost forgot she was there.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Massie snapped.

Laura sighed, allowing a few pieces of her hair to blow up and pulled her blazer closer to her body, "I'm not surprised. Well, I am. It's just I wouldn't expect someone in High School to write a love letter to someone. You dig?"

"It is kind of weird." Dylan agreed.

"Whatever." Massie rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "Lunch is almost over, so I think we should continue this discussion about the party at my house tonight."

"I have tons of homework." Kristen complained, glancing at the books that were stacked next to her.

"It can wait." Massie replied, glancing at the new girl. "You can come if you want."

"I actually should go straight home because—"

"Darn." Massie replied, snapping her mirror closed after she applied some glossip girl. "Oh well."

**BOCD**

**CAFETERIA **

**NOON**

_THE BOYS VIEW OF LUNCH_

"Problem." Derrick slid his tray next to his best friend, Cam Fisher and sighed. He was so nervous, he could barely breath. He promised Dylan he wouldn't tell anyone that they were hooking up behind Massie's back, but it was eating him alive, he couldn't decide who he liked better. Even if that sounded shallow and even if they decided not to hook up anymore.

"I think I'm falling for Dylan." Derrick whispered, Cam could barely hear him and had to lean forward to catch his words. "I don't know what to do." He put his head down low and pushed his tray away, not hungry. He couldn't believe this, here he was dating the hottest girl in school and he was falling for her best friend.

"What?" Cam almost choked on his food, sitting up straight.

Derrick shook his head and put his hands to his temple, telling the story of what happened between him and Dylan over break. "Yeah. I seriously don't know what to do man."

"I think you need to tell Massie. Take a break." Cam said honestly. "Massie doesn't deserve someone to treat her like shit, she needs someone who will treat her like a queen..." He trailed off.

"I'm not treating her like shit." Derrick replied, offended.

"_You_ think you aren't." Cam said, starring at his friend and adding, "But you_ are_. Cheating is treating someone bad."

"Shit." Derrick mumbled and said, "I don't even know how it happened."

"What I don't understand is," Cam started, glancing at his friend seriously. "why would you cheat on someone? If you feel an attraction towards someone else, why cheat? Break up with the other person."

"I didn't even know I felt like this about Dylan," Derrick said shaking his head sadly. "until I kissed her that is. And I like Massie a lot, I always have."

"Like I said earlier, take a break from Massie." Cam said, looking down at his hands. "If you care about Massie's feelings."

"I do." Derrick replied honestly, he really did care about Massie. He was just confused, he didn't know what to do. "And I was going to take a break from her, I even planned on telling her this morning."

"What happened?"

"I chickened out." Derrick groaned, putting his head on the cold table and slamming it against the table.

"You've got some serious thinking, man." Cam patted his shoulders.

"I know."

**BOCD  
OUTSIDE  
3:01 P.M**

"So where are you from?" Dylan asked Laura, the girl that sat with them at lunch earlier that day.

"Indiana." Laura said, rolling her eyes. "There was nothing there besides corn. And all my school cared about was like, basketball. Basically, their idea of fun is drinking til you vomit and getting high at random parks."

"Ew." Dylan giggle, taking out her water bottle and sipping from it. "Do you really have to go straight home today? Or were you just saying that to get out of going to Massie's."

Laura laughed and lit up a cigarette, blowing a bit of smoke in Dylan's face. "I'm actually planning on smoking a bit and chilling out from a day in hell." She winked.

"Oh," Dylan said, flipping her hair out of her face and smiling. "I see."

"I'm sorry if that offends you." Laura said honestly, looking at Dylan and laughing. "Oh my god." And pointed to an area behind a SUV. "Isn't that your friend?"

And sure enough Dylan turned to find Alicia making out with Mr. Jackson.

_Ew._

"Whoa, I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing that." Dylan giggled and turned away from the sight. She noticed Laura was still starring at the two and pulled her away. "Wow."

"Scandalous." Laura said in a sing-song voice and chuckled. "Wow is right. Things like that don't happen back in Indiana. Well, they probably do, I'm probably too high to realize it."

"Pot head." Dylan chuckled, and linked arms with her new friend. "Need a ride home? My driver can find your house if you direct him."

"Sounds good, lead the way." Laura replied throwing her cigarette down to the ground and stomping on it.

**BOCD  
MR. JACKSON'S SUV  
3:10 P.M  
**

In Alicia Rivera's entire life, she's only had one serious boyfriend, Josh Hotz. She had her share of flings and crushes, but Josh was the only one she'd dated. And now, she was standing besides her teacher's car, making out with him. She'd never felt this big of a spark between any of the other boys she's kissed, he made her forget about everything.

After a few minutes, Mr. Jackson, came up for some air and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Smiling down at her he said, "We shouldn't be doing this, we both could get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care," She brought her face up to his and kissed him again, getting lost in the moment and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

She felt his hand slide down from her back, and she pushed them back up. "Not now." She whispered and kissed him again. She would've felt like complete trash if she let him feel her up outside a car that was outside the school. Anybody could walk back and she was scared enough. Maybe that was what was making her heart race, the thought of someone walking outside and spotting the two of them.

"Okay." He whispered back, kissing her neck and leaving a small mark on it. He returned his attention to her mouth, and she felt like she could melt on the spot.

She pulled away and starred at him, unsure of what was happening. Was he just some creepy guy who used younger girls? Hell, right now she didn't really care, but she still couldn't help but wonder.

"I should go," She stopped and smiled up at him, getting cold. "I'm freezing, and I have lots of homework."

He groaned and said, "Now?"

"Yeah." She replied with a wink and kissed him lightly, "There's this teacher, Mr. Jackson, and he is so mean he gives me so much homework. It's kind of unfair."

"Wow what a jerk." He joked, glancing up at the sky which snow was now falling from. "I love it when it snows."

"Me too." Alicia agreed and then added, "Well, sometimes." And wrinkled her nose, followed by a laugh. "Okay I really have to go now."

He pulled her in and stole one last kiss and looked around to make sure no one was watching, still. "Alright," He brought her in for a hug and said. "We'll have to do this again."

She started to walk away and turned around to reply, "Soon." And blew him a kiss.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
7:56 P.M  
**

"Well don't you look happy." Massie smirked in the direction of Alicia and let out a giggle.

"You guys can't tell anyone this, no matter how much gossip points you get for it." Alicia glanced at her friends.

"We won't." They all agreed, leaning in to listen.

"After school today…" Alicia started, unsure of herself but then flipping her dark hair off her shoulders and smiling. "I hooked up with someone."

"Who?" Kristen asked, sliding closer and then saying. "Ew, please tell me it isn't Josh and Alicia round two."

Alicia shook her head and said, "No way." Acting disgusted she made a gag nose.

"Cam?" Claire squeaked, tilting her head.

"Opposite of yes." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well then who?" Massie demanded in a tell-me-now-or-I'll-hurt-you voice but topped it off with a smile.

"You guys seriously can't tell anyone." Alicia pleaded and then said, "Mr. Jackson."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie squealed starring at her friend like she just said 'Coach is on sale for 5 dollars a purse.'

Kristen sat there, her mouth hanging open. It took her a few seconds to gather herself and say, "Alicia he's our _teacher_."

"I know." Alicia replied, blushing and then let out a nervous giggle. "But, I mean he's only like five years older then us…"

"He's still our teacher!" Claire yelled, making everyone turn to look at her.

Massie just shook her head, and smirked, noticing that Alicia was uncomfortable she said, "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Dylan nodded her head in response, "We shall."

"Valentines day is a month and a half away." Massie started, picking up a purple binder from the spot on the floor next to her. "Which means we really need to start planning if we want somewhere cool for the party."

"What party?" Alicia asked, having missed that part of the conversation during lunch when she excused herself from the table. Where_ did_ she go anyways?

"We're throwing a Valentines party, since it's our last year together." Claire said, wiping a fake tear from her blue eyes and frowning.

"It'll be the biggest bash." Kristen added while Dylan nodded her agreement.

"Cool." Alicia said, leaning back.

"I'll of course be in charge of the guest list and calling places." Massie said with a 'duh' eye roll.  
"I'll do food and decorations." Dylan said, smiling.

"How about you do just foods?" Massie said, writing it down in her binder. "And Claire and Kristen be in charge of decorations."

"Alright." Dylan said agreeing.

"What about me?" Alicia asked.

Massie brought her pen up to her lips, thinking. "Invites. Spreading the word."

"Perf!" Alicia clapped her hands.

"What day are we having it?" Dylan asked curiously.

Alicia replied, "We should have it the day after Valentine's day."

"Yeah that way couples don't have to miss out on some fancy dinner." Kristen said, smiling.

"Then it's settled." Massie said, closing her binder. "We'll have 'weekly meetings' to discuss how the plans are going."

"Done." Kristen stuck her hand out for the others.

Dylan was the second to put her hand out. "Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done." Massie said, being the last one and smiling.


	5. Hey Juliet

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

**BOCD**

**DRAMA ROOM**

**3:42 P.M**

"Thanks for walking me to the bulletin board." Claire Lyons smiled up at Cam Fisher, trying to avoid his eyes. She quickly adjusted her shirt and started to walk over to where the cast would be posted. She recently tried out for the play, which was to be decided between Rumors and Romeo and Juliet (it's totally going to be Romeo and Juliet) and she was becoming anxious, waiting for the end of the day to come to find out if she got a part.

"Ehmagawd!" She jumped up squealing from her spot by the bulletin board. She ran over to Cam and yelled. "I got it! I got the lead! The _lead_!" She started jumping around in a circle. "This is so cool!"

Claire was so excited she almost knocked Cam over, jumping on him for a hug. "Congrats." He said patting her back and smiling down at the blonde girl in front of him. "You knew you were going to get it, don't even lie."

Claire giggled and then quickly backed away from him, embarrassed of how close she was to him. "Thanks." She took in a deep breath before the male lead, Donovan McAllister appeared next to her.

"Congrats on making the part, Claire." He smiled at the girl and said. "Look forward to, working with you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before walking away.

Claire sighed to herself, starring at him as he walked away. He was so cute with his black hair and bright blue eyes, she could barely breath. She then remembered Cam was by her and mumbled. "Sorry."

"Looks like someone has a crush." Cam teased, taking on a girl's voice-gay guys accent.

Claire hit him lightly and smiled. "Shut up." She giggled, and noticed he looked like he had something on his mind. "You okay?"

"Well…"

Claire starred at him looking at his different colored eyes, and laughed nervously. "For real, what's wrong?"

"I…uh, Derrick told me something today…" Cam started, unsure if he should mention anything to Claire. He knew she wasn't like the rest of TPC but, he didn't want anyone overhearing them.

"Is he going to propose to Massie or something crazy?" Claire chuckled, studying his face before saying. "Let's go outside to my car." And grabbing his arm, pulling him outside, sensing he didn't want to say anything were just anyone could hear.

"Sounds good." He replied, trying to keep in step with Claire.

"Okay, shoot." Claire said once they were inside the car and she put the heat on.

"Well, he's …cheating…" Cam said, glancing around nervously.

Claire laughed and then looked at him, realizing he was totally serious. "Oh…who?" She gulped the pause saying. "Oh _gawd_ it's not Olivia is it?"

"It's Dylan." Cam said simply and then glanced at Claire for her reaction. Her face was pure shock. "The plot gets worse, I think I…you know, like Massie…a lot more than I should."

Claire hit her head on the steering wheel. "Can I have just one day. _One day_! Where nothing gets all _Degrassi_ on me?"

"Apparently not." Cam chuckled, starting to open the door to Claire's car, plotting to get out of the car pretty fast.

"Not so fast." Claire joked nervously, trying to forget what he just said. "Let's go do something. Relax. Get away from the drama. Whatever."

"Deal." Cam said, sitting back down and closing his door. He let a minute pass between them. "You're not going to tell Massie are you?"

"That's Derrick's job…or Dylan's for that matter." Claire said simply, turning on her iPod. "I'm not getting in this. I'm so over drama outside of drama club."

"That's why you're my best friend." Cam said sticking his tongue out at Claire.

"Suck up." Claire laughed and turned up the volume to the iPod. "So, shall we get Chinese or pizza?"

"How about both?" Cam said, changing the song.

"Sounds good to me." Claire smiled, pulling out a bag of gummy worms and offering him one, he took a handful gratefully and Claire sped out of the school parking lot. "Massie lover." She said winking at him while they were on the road and sticking her tongue out at him.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt to hear Cam liked Massie.

**ROLOF COMPLEX**

**LAURA'S ROOM**

**3:51 p.m**

"So have you ever even smoked?" Laura asked, sitting her cigarette down in her ash tray and laying down on her bed.

Dylan turned to face her. "Well, no. I mean me and Kristen got into my cousins cigarette's once, but, we hated it."

Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of smoking. I mean, weed."

"No." Dylan shook her head of red curls and gulped. "I've never really been into that."

"Really?" Laura's eyes got wide, as if she didn't believe that the girl in front of her wasn't into weed. "It's so…relaxing, I love it!" She giggled and then looked at Dylan. "Do you want to try some?" She grabbed her bowl and motioned for Dylan to try some.

"Uh, no. Sorry." Dylan said shaking her head and glancing around Laura's room. She lived in one of those nice apartment complexes, that didn't even seem like they were actually apartments.

Laura shrugged and took a hit, leaning back and coughing a bit she smiled at Dylan. "No biggie."

**DERRICK:** as much as I hate to say this I miss u. I need 2 tlk to u.

Dylan read the message again, after it started vibrating she felt the erge to jump through the phone and punch Derrick in the face. She told him already she couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't right, she couldn't hide this from Massie it was terrible. But, she couldn't help but thing this was more than talking to her.

"Oooh, who's that?" Laura laughed, grabbing Dylan's phone out of her hands and giggling, her eyes glazed over. She then said, "Isn't that May-sie's boyfriend?"

"_Massie's_ boyfriend, yeah…no…that's um, my…"

"You're a terrible liar." Laura said, poking Dylan's pale cheek and declaring. "You're face gets all blotchy, and you're stuttering! You totally have it for this guy, don't you?"

"Give me a hit of that." Dylan said, grabbing the bowl fast from Laura and taking her first hit. She coughed so hard, she thought she was going to choke. She didn't really feel to different, not different at all. But she figured maybe it would take some time.

"Woo! Dylan yeah!" Laura chuckled, hitting Dylan in the head with a pillow. "Bitch came out of her shell, hell yeah!"

"Shuuuuushhh!" Dylan yelled, wanting to suddenly take another hit. "You cuss _waaaay_ to much."

"What's going on here?" A boys voice came through from the other side of the door.

Laura coughed, "Nothing, James, just smoking. God, you should know that by now." She said it in a way that sounded sarcastic, but she was telling the truth.

"Whatever." He yelled back. You could hear him slam his door shut to his room and he started blasting Good Charlotte.

"My brother has no musical taste what-so-ever." Laura rolled her eyes before she set her bowl under her bed. "I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat."

"Sounds delightful." Dylan joked, standing up. "Race you!"

"May I interest you in a beer, also?" Laura poked her pale friends arm, leading her into the kitchen.

**HARRINGTON ESTATE**

**DERRICK'S BEDROOM**

**6:43 p.m**

It had been almost three hours since Derrick texted Dylan. Why hasn't she responded yet? He silently thought to himself, before reminding himself it was Massie. Massie Block, he was dating.

Cam was right, he really did need to talk to her. Taking some time away from Massie would be good, he hated that he was thinking more and more about Dylan and less and less about Massie.

"Hey." A girls voice from the other side of the door said softly before coughing. "You texted me…why?" Her fierce red hair was in a tangled mess, an unusual site to see.

"I wanted to see you." Derrick said simply, studying the girls movement. She looked like she was not really there, as if she were about ready to fall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…great!" Dylan giggled, throwing her purse down to the ground and twirling around. "I'm free-ee-ee-e!"

Derrick shook his head, "Did you get into your mothers liquor? What's the matter with you?" He grabbed her, and she leaned into him, starring up at him.

"Nope." She sighed, throwing herself onto his shoulder. "I hung out with Laura see…"

"Who's Laura?" Derrick asked, rubbing his hands on his cheeks. Was Laura a new member of the freakin' PC? Do they even still actually call each other that?

"My new fri…" Dylan started before laughing. "I'm hungry do you have anything I could munch on?" She started to stagger to the door, forgetting she was talking about something else.

"Um, yeah…" Derrick said, looking confused. "Let me go…get you something…"

"You know what Derrick? I think I'm falling in love with you." Dylan mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E" She tried singing the hit Ashlee Simpson song but failed miserably.

He tried to ignore what she just told him and said. "I'm going to go get you some chips okay? I'll be right back."

As he walked out of the room, he patted his pockets searching for his phone. When he found it he dialed Massie's number. "Hey, Mass, I found Dylan by Starbucks…she's so far gone, I need some help." Sure it was a little white lie, he hadn't found her by starbucks. But he couldn't exactly tell her what was going on now, could he?

_half an hour later_

"Where is she?" Massie came into Derrick's house without knocking, as usual. It was something he had become used to, she'd been acting like they were married basically. She saw no need to knock when coming over, simple as that. It was like_ she owned him._

Derrick stood up from his place on the couch and motioned towards his room, rubbing his hands through his blonde hair. "In there."

They walked in to find Dylan just laying there on his bed, giggling to herself while playing with a piece of her hair. "Massie! Ehmagawd, have you ever noticed how cool hair is…it's so…awesome!"

"Because that totally made sense, Dyl." Massie huffed sitting down besides her friend. "What the_ hell _did you get into anyways?" She slowly took on a mothers tone to her voice as she pulled Dylan up to face her.

"She was at some new chicks house—"

"Laura." Dylan said, reaching over for the bag of chips Derrick brought in. "Her name's Laura." She dove into the bag for a handful before realizing she ate them all. "What the heck? Where did my chips go!" She pouted like a ten year old. "I'm tired." She yawned. "I'll get you Derrick for eating my chips..." She mumbled.

"Isaac's waiting outside." Massie replied, as Dylan started to fall asleep. "Help me carry her out."

"How do you expect to explain, this?" Derrick asked, laughing and pointing at Dylan.

Massie sighed. "She's running a fevor. She's got no idea what she's talking about. Have you ever had those 'fevor dreams'?"

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Derrick said, grabbing Dylan up from his bed acting as if she knew exactly what Massie meant.

"Good." Massie replied, applying some glossip girl before stepping out of his room.

_(this last part of the chapter obviously takes place the next day)_  
**  
BOCD**

**DRAMA ROOM: MORNING ORIENTATION/PRACTICE FOR PLAY**

**6:57 a.m**

Out of the corner of her eyes, Claire could see Donovan starring at her. Could he be her secret admirer? _Probably not._ But it was cool to dream, right?

"Here are your lines." The drama teacher announced, causing Claire to look up at him. "We can do a run down of the lines now, or we can start that after school."

"Let's do the run down now." Donovan's voice said, causing Claire to look in the direction of him and smile. Several people of the cast and crew groaned, making both Claire and Donovan roll their eyes. _Why were they here if they were that down on practicing?_

"I think we should too." Claire said simply, standing up and facing the rest of the cast and crew. "I mean, that way we can get all this down, you know?"

"Let's start…" The drama teacher, Mr. Myer, started flipping his script, to a random page before saying. "Page 94. A scene from the party the Capulet's are throwing."

A junior by the name of Jennifer McGee stepped forward and smiled at Claire before opening her script and saying, "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Claire nodded her head and started to step aside, disappointed that she didn't have a lot to say at that point.

Donovan clasped his hands behind his back, not even looking at the script. "What is her mother?"

"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks." Jennifer said, stumbling on a few things but picking up pace.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt." Donovan said, dramatically.

"Stop!" Mr. Myer yelled from his seat. "So we're clear, our Benvolio is absent so, we're going to skip over that for today."

Claire sighed, glancing at her script one more time. It was going to be a long practice.

_After practice (only a half hour later, the bells about to ring)  
_

"Kuh-laire, why haven't you returned my phone calls?" Massie's voice yelled from a bench outside the practice room. "Major emergency."

Claire gulped, silently thinking Oh _gawd_ TPC is going to end. "So you heard?" She looked down at her black converse and sighed.

"That the new girl Laura is a total pot head and alcoholic and is trying to ruin Dylan, yeah I heard." Massie replied grabbing Claire and pulling her towards the exit. "I'm not going to classes today, and neither is she cause she has a killer hang over."

"Okay?" Claire said before realizing Massie wanted her to stay also. "Oh hell no! I've got practice after school."

Massie sighed. "Please, Claire, Dylan needs us. She's our friend! Alicia has missed to much school this year she'll get into trouble and Kristen can't miss any! I can get you back here in time for practice, just come _awn_!" She motioned towards where Isaac was parked.

"Fine." Claire mumbled, walking towards the Range Rover and sighing.

_Next chapter will take place a week before TPC's valentines party, and you will find out how Dylan starts to change, TPC may just fall apart soon . Also: Claire and Donovan kiss&she finds out her secret admirer. Alicia and Mr. Jackson heat up their relationship. Claire will also have Cam over to hang out in her new hot tub, but sorry Clam fans—they won't heat things up to much. Est. date for next update: later today (September 21st 2008) or tomorrow afternoon (September 22nd 2008)  
_


End file.
